Pretty Little Cruisers
by bugarooney
Summary: Similar to pretty little liars, they get stuff stolen from them and mysterious text messages from an unknown person who threatens to tell their deep dark secrets, My first story so please don't judge. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Cody's POV

Hi, my name is Cody Martin. I'm 16 years old and have a twin brother named Zack. My birthday was just last week and my mom sent me a $500 check. With that money I bought myself a new Hydro magnetic Magnifier Telescope 3000. I have wanted it so I can look at the stars every night and try to catch some meteor showers. Right now I'm on my way to the sky deck to see my girlfriend Bailey.

Bailey's POV

Hi, my name is Bailey Pickett and I'm 16. I'm waiting on the sky deck for my boyfriend Cody. Oh look, there he is now! "Hi baby!" I said as I gave him a hug. We held hands as we walked over to buy some smoothies. "2 banana blitzes please." Cody told Zack, who worked at the smoothie bar. "Coming right up." He replied in an awful cranky attitude. "What's wrong with you cranky pants?" I asked. "What's wrong? What's wrong? Someone stole my new leather jacket, that's what's wrong." he yelled. "You mean the one you bought with mom's money?" Cody questioned in disbelief. "No, the one from the Easter Bunny you dummy." Zack snapped with sarcasm. With that Cody and I just walked away.

Zack's POV

I can't believe my leather jacket is gone. Earlier today I was starting to get cold, so I went to my room to get my jacket, and it was missing. I bought it with money from my mom for my birthday, and now it's gone. Now I'm done with my shift and I'm going to go look for my jacket again. On my way to my room my phone went off. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. I pulled out my phone and I had a new text message. It said:

Well hello Zack! I didn't know you would be so frustrated when I took your jacket. So listen, I know your little secret, so you better be careful about what you do because I'm watching, and I will tell your secret. TTYL.- M

Oh my gosh! Who is this person, and how can they know my secret? I've never told anybody and I'm always careful to do it when nobody's around. This cannot be happening.

London's POV

Yay me! Yay me! Daddy just sent me my allowance for the week, $10,000! I stuffed my money in my purse and headed to the sky deck. When I got there I saw my friends at the smoothie bar and went over to them. I sat my purse down and ordered a Strawberry Surprise, and then started talking to Bailey. After a few minutes I got interrupted by my phone beeping. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. I pulled out my phone and read a new text message that said:

Hi London! If you look inside your purse you'll get a little surprise from me. By the way, I know your secret and I don't mind telling the boat if you do something I don't like. Bye!-M

A/N I know that wasn't great but please review, and tell me who you think M should be. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hey guys! Sorry I took so long, I've just been having major writers block. So here goes nothing.

London's POV

Ahhhhh! What the heck is this? Slowly and cautiously, I opened my purse to find my allowance MISSING! If daddy finds out about this he'll so kill me. Boo me! I better ask around to see if anyone saw someone suspicious near my purse. I looked around the sky deck frantically for Zack to see if he saw anyone. Finally I found him over by the hot tub flirting with some blonde girl. I raced over to Zack and told him my story. He replied in shock, "You got a text from _M_ too?" He told me he hadn't seen anyone but he'd keep his eye out. But I can't help but find it odd that he also got a mysterious text from _M_.

? POV

Mwahahahahaha! I never thought I would see London so scared. But after all she's put me through, I deserve to get my revenge.

Bailey's POV

Right now I am on my way to my room for bed, and I can't wait to see my little Porkers. When I rescued Porkers from Parrot Island, it was the best day of my life. I opened the door to mine and London's room, and Porkers was gone. I looked everywhere in the cabin but couldn't find him, so I fell on my bed and cried until by phone went off. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. I opened my new text message that said:

Hi Bailey! So, I have your precious little pig, and if you want him back you better do what I say. I will continue to text you with things I want you to do, and if you do not follow my instructions, then I will let this whole boat, including your boyfriend, your little secret. Got it _**Princess**_?- M

Who is this? This cannot be happening. My little Porkers is the light of my life, I would just die without him. Breathe Bailey, just breathe, is all I kept saying to myself before I dozed off.

Cody's POV

Tonight is the perfect night to look through my new telescope. They say we'll be able to see Jupiter tonight. When I got to my room, I saw my porthole opened and my telescope gone. All I could do was scream. My loud screaming was interrupted with my phone beeping. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. I opened my text message that read:

Well, well, well, Cody. I stole your telescope, and if so much as say one thing that offends me, I will tell everybody your dirty little secret, got it BABY?-M

A/N- Well that was it. I will only continue if I get more reviews… so please review, and any advice or anything you want to see in the story, let me know please. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

CODY'S POV

Who the heck is this? I've never told anyone about it, except for Maddie. It can't be Maddie; she still lives back in Boston working as "Candy Counter Girl". No, it's just somebody pulling a prank on you Cody. Pull yourself together dude. Even though I thought that somebody was just pulling a prank on me, I was sure going to watch what I say about people, because it could be anybody. I marched straight out of my room to go find Zack and tell him to stop messing with me.

BAILEY'S POV

I was jolted out of my sleep by "Here's to Never Growing Up" by Avril Lavigne playing on my phone, my text message ringtone. I clenched my teeth with fear as I opened my phone to see what horrible thing M was going to make me do. It read:

Bailey-Nice to talk to you again. Follow my instructions precisely if you want your pretty little secret, to stay a secret. Right after you finish reading this, go to London's clothing store on the ship. I want you to buy a yellow dress with sparkly pink polka dots, and a pair of gaudy golden high heels. At exactly 6:45, you are to walk down the stairs to the sky deck like a _**model**_, in your new outfit, with your hair curled and makeup on. If you fail to complete this simple task, you will never see your poor little pig again, and your secret will be known to the whole ship.-M

Unbelievable! Nobody knows about my past, except Marcus. No! It can't be. Maybe Marcus told someone before he left and that person is just being an imposter. All I know is that my secret cannot get out, and I cannot lose my Porkers. Hi Ho Hi Ho, it off to shopping we go, I sing to myself as I head to London's store.

ZACK'S POV

I turned around from the blender to come face to face with my angry looking brother. All of the sudden his hand slapped my face at a hard and rapid speed. "Oww! Duuuuuuude! What was that for?!" I yelped in pain. "Stop pranking me with these dumb M texts, or else there is a lot more where that slap came from." he practically screamed in my ear. "You got a text from M too? So did I bro! And so did London!" I said with shock and a twinge of nervousness in my voice. As I tried to put together the pieces, I started to wonder if there was a chance Bailey had gotten any M messages yet. "Have you talked to Bailey yet Cody? Do you know if she has gotten any of these texts from M?" I asked trying to figure out what was happening. First we went to London's store to tell her about Cody. When we got there we saw Bailey trying on the most hideous dress we had ever seen, but Cody went up to her and told her that she looked beautiful. Suck up! While Cody was flirting with Bailey, I went up to the counter and started talking to London. She decided that we should all sit down in private and have a serious discussion about the strange things happening. We told Bailey to meet us in my room at 6:45, but she refused rather ominously. She didn't tell us why; she just paid for her outfit and ran out without saying another word to us. London, Cody, and I just decided to meet without Bailey for now. Together we made the decision to share the messages that we had received, but not necessarily the secrets. London was first to go, then Cody, then finally me. We tried to think of people we had told our secrets to, and people who had some things against us. The person that came to mind that hated us all was Mr. Moseby. But Maddie knew my secret, and Maddie knew where London kept her money, and Cody told Maddie flat out what his secret was. So we were very confused at who could be, but we agreed to keep any rude commentary to ourselves, just in case this person really means business.

BAILEY'S POV

I am so nervous right now. I'm on my way to the sky deck, and I look like a demented clown doll in horrible platform heels. All I can do is hope and pray that I make M happy so I can get my little Porkers back home. I finally got to the staircase and I'm watching my watch to hit 6:45. And…now. I started walking down the stairs, shaking my hips back and forth, and giving my own signature SWAG to my walk as I descended the staircase and gave a cute pose at the end. Unfortunately I received no claps, while I did receive quite a few laughs, but at least I kept my pig alive a little bit longer, hopefully. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. My phone read:

WOW! Bailey, that was quite a wonderful performance you just put on out there. I have to say you look horrid, but that is what I was hoping for. Your pig is alive for now, but I'll be back, and I'll be watching.-M

A/N- Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! I will try my best to update within the next week. Do you like how I'm incorporating other M's? Or should I stick with Maddie or Moseby? Thanks!


End file.
